


Mi Petalito

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV), Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Swallowing, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingerfucking, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: The 45-years-old Grand Chef Arnoldo touches his little niece Fiore since she was merely 2 years of age until she inevitably gets pregnant and has his baby at 12 years old.IT'S ALL FICTION.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Fiore, Arnoldo/Francis (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Mi Petalito

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really wanted to be Fiore lololol

The Grand Chef Arnoldo didn't think much of it when his younger brother's daughter,Fiore was born.

Of course he was lightly mocked by his family for already being in his mid-40s and never getting married,even less starting a family of his own but the overweight,mustached,Italian man genuinely didn't pay too much mind to it,his work kept him too busy for love.

Or at least that was the cheap excuse he told his relatives and himself as the stubborn,brunet Chef discreetly slid a thick,rough,calloused finger into the impossibly tight,hairless,moist cunt of his newly 2-year-old niece.

The small toddler with blonde,curly hair and bright,big brown eyes giggled adorably,muffled into the much older man's large chest as people distractedly passed by,enjoying her Birthday Party without a single clue as to what was happening right in front of them.

Arnoldo bit his bottom lip hard to keep his own lewd sounds at bay as children played in the distance,one hand holding the little girl by her waist,the other under her light purple dress,his fat,middle finger now pumping in and out of her underdevelopped pussy,her breathing getting quicker,her small,round face starting to look pained,Fiore wasn't enjoying this at all anymore but her big,large Uncle definitely was as he felt his pants getting tighter by the second.

The prideful,Italian Chef wishes so badly his large,girthy cock could be his baby niece's Special Birthday gift tonight.

Unfortunately he will have to wait a little while longer,she quietly sobs softly into his fine,expensive blazer,pudgy little hands clinging to it as the older,mustached man brutally forced his finger even deeper inside the small baby.

He might not feel able to get even so much as the fat head of his generous cock inside his baby niece yet.

But nothing in his corrupted conscience says he can't practice until it inevitably does.

* * *

Arnoldo and his baby brother Rocco (Fiore's Dad) chatted happily on the couch,laughing loudly and drinking whisky while mocking cooking shows on TV.

Fiore is 5-years-old now,she is sitted uncomfortably with her pink skirt on her Uncle Arnoldo's lap,tears threatening to fall from her doe eyes as the short-tempered,fat Chef moved discreetly under her so her Dad wouldn't see his girthy,9-inch monster cock buried deep into her underdevelopped child womb.

Rocco jokingly offered his baby daughter whisky,then denied her,unintentionally making the little girl move forward towards her Dad then slam her impossibly tight child cunt back full force on her old,brunet Uncle's thick,engorged prick.

Making Arnoldo involuntarily moan loudly as he threw his head back,Rocco instantly looked suspiscious and asked what was going on,the older of the two then pretended to be stretching his big arms as Fiore sobbed miserably,feeling her small,frail body being relentlessly torn in two.

Her cries going completely unnoticed by her Dad as the blond man stood up to answer a phone call from work,leaving Arnoldo free to settle his big hands on his very young niece's tiny waist and jackhammer with abandon deep into her little baby womb until he shot a large load of hot cum inside her,her hairless,slutty toddler pussy was bleeding by the time he was done with her.

Except he wasn't quite done with her yet,the Italian man smirked mischievously as he finally relieved the hot contents of his bladder deep into his toddler niece's tight,constricting throat,making the beautiful toddler choke and gag on his girthy prick while hidden behind a pillow since his brother had come back into the room,not noticing a single thing.

* * *

"Uncle Arnoldo,do you really have to go? I don't want you to...." an 8-year-old Fiore whined childshly after one long,heated,wet kiss with tongue she shared with her favorite Uncle while grinding like a little whore on the older,fat,mustached man's lap.

"Oh,I'm sorry, _mi Petalito_ ,but I really need this job,it's a really great opportunity that I can't miss!" Arnoldo was hard as a rock inside his uncomfortably tight pants,he had already made his princess cum twice on his thick,rough fingers and unfortunately,now he was running out of time to get to the airport intending on flying from Italy to Argentina.

Way too many people around this town were suspecting of him mercilessly molesting his baby niece and that he already had her suckling heavy doses of hot milk off of his thick,meaty cock practically ever since she was born.

Which was true but they definitely couldn't know that so off he had to go for a little while.

"Will you be back soon then?" Fiore pouted,putting her big doe eyes to game,the Grand Chef traced one big finger over her wet,deliciously juicy lips,smiling sadly,he liked to believe he genuinely cared about her.

"I don't know,I actually have no idea,mi amore...." Arnoldo patted the 8-year-old's head lovingly,a small grin sneaking up on both their lips as he did so.

"Now will you be a good little baby girl for your Uncle Arnoldo and do this for the last time,hm?" the short-tempered,fat,brunet Chef cooed as he roughly fisted a handful of his blonde child niece's curly hair,provoking an involuntary cry from the little girl as she obediently kneeled before the man she adored.

"But I don't want it to be the last time......" Fiore complained as Arnoldo pulled her small,round head full force against his huge,clothed erection making her instinctively open her little mouth wide and drool all over the obscene looking bulge.

"Me neither,Petalito...." Arnoldo declared almost breathless as he pulled his baby niece's head up by her hair,instructing her to pull down his zipper with her teeth,which she did so exceptionally while looking up at him with watery caramel eyes.

He was going to miss her so fucking much.

* * *

When she turned 10-years-old,Arnoldo was finally able to bring his precious Petalito to visit the monorail he was currently working at.....and fuck her tight little cunt at every single spot possible inside.

Francis,his current 15-year-old assistant and partner in secret has caught his Italian Chef viciously ravaging the little girl's pussy while having her bent over one of the round tables at the Dining Car while Natalio watched intently,gladly beating his own huge meat to it,cumming straight into the helpless,blonde girl's face at the same time as the prideful Chef came hard into his baby niece's underdevelopped cervix.

Arnoldo didn't worry,there was nothing the curly-haired,snarky,young waiter could do or say about any of this,nobody would ever believe him.

* * *

When Arnoldo got his well deserved Vacation, he made a surprise visit back home only to find out.....that his 11-year-old Petalito was 6 months pregnant.

The small tween's belly looked huge to bursting as if she was going to go into labor at any second now and her previously practically non-existent tits were now prominently huge,round and full of leaking milk.

So naturally,the stubborn Grand Chef quickly went to work on filling his baby niece up to the hilt with even more cum and piss than the usual.

Rocco was on one side of the counter,drinking vodka and lamenting about who could have done this to his precious baby girl.

On the other side of the counter,Arnoldo nodded,faking sadness and sympathy as he pulled Fiore's dress up slightly,ripped her panties to pieces and slammed his fat,girthy,veiny monster cock into the little girl's tight,pregnant,wet,hot pre-teen cunt.

Arnoldo offered his distressed brother another shot of vodka as Fiore bounced with great effort on her old,mustached Uncle's huge prick under the counter as he held on to her enormous,round belly for life with one hand and squeezed milk out of one of her big,sensitive tits with the other.

Making Fiore scream silently in searing pain as the prideful Chef's merciless dick finally hit the head of their developping baby inside,instantly releasing shot after shot of hot cum into the unborn baby's mouth.

Arnoldo can already tell he is going to have so much fun during this Vacation.

* * *

When newly 12-year-old Fiore was breastfeeding her and her beloved Uncle's baby in the living room,it was the baby latching on to one big tit and the Grand Chef suckling eagerly every drop on the other as he brutally fingered his newborn daughter.

Arnoldo was in Heaven for sure.


End file.
